inurafandomcom-20200214-history
NMM categories 2 -19 05 2011
ATTENTION! We not want to map everything (we are not making an atlas and we do not want to loose the focus of the project). It should be open to each city to decide which further information is considered necessary for the understanding of the specific context. Some of this information might be mappable some other might need text or statistics. In any case, local teams should use what is handy to them. Note: Numbers in (parenthesis) refer to the old categories. Time period – this project examines cities in the period since INURA’s founding in 1991 to the present. LAYER 1 : City description and contextual information (present conditions) ' ' Urban region (1) The boundary of the metropolitan areas, relationship between urban and rural, new suburban areas) today Central areas (2) 'today '''Subcentres (3) 'today 'Wealthy residential areas (6) 'today 'Poor residential areas 'today 'Informal settlements (11) 'today Or other significant forms of informality ' ' '''Planning politics and informality (not mapped – text only) Information as supporting papers or pop-up windows that will help us understand the changes provoked by the neoliberalisation processes in the course of the last 20-30 years and highlight the contextual specificities of each city. May include data on income distribution, specificity of the city, define the most specific information about the urban areas (e.g. social housing in former GDR or informal housing in other countries). Also information about how planning is taking place: · public - state urban planning (not mapped – just text) · private urban planning (not mapped – just text) · mixed urban planning (not mapped – just text) ' ' Other… ''' LAYER 2: Strategies and Projects of the Neoliberal Urban Mainstream (NUM) NMM '''2Α: Spaces formed by the NUM hegemonic discourse and imaginary (spaces of city marketing through image) *Flagship projects (12) *Image related developments (e.g. waterfront developments) *Trendy neighbourhoods (4) *Strategic urban infrastructure projects (13) *Important events and festivals (14) *Collective heritage produced by social and cultural policies (the possible positive side or side effect of NUM or NMM) 2B: Spaces of accumulation by dispossession: privatization, commercialisation, financialisation. *Areas of privatization (7) × Public spaces and services (public space, housing, education, health) × Natural resources (e.g. dispossession of rivers, water, land, green spaces, dispossession of quality of air through pollution, etc.) × Privatisation of cultural heritage / identity (examples: exploitation through tourism) *Areas of (private or state led or PPP) reinvestment × Areas of intense neighbourhood upgrading or urban regeneration, that may include gentrification (8 and 9) and displacement (as a recipe contained in the neoliberal doctrine: low income and poor exclusion as a mean to increase rent and improve the image) 2C: Safety and control *Gated Communities *Areas of surveillance *Detention (“Reception”) centres/gaols etc LAYER 3 : Spaces of Injustice The aim here is to map the parallel social processes related, directly or conditionally, with the implementation of the Neoliberal Urban Mainstream in cities. It is an attempt to record the ‘dark side of the moon’ from a critical perspective, what has been called the collateral damage (‘necessary’ and/or ‘unavoidable’ according to the cynicism of the neoliberal doctrine) of modernisation and development processes or as stated in the Inura declaration 8 “resisting the damaging effects of globalisation”. 3A. Spaces of poverty ' *areas of disinvestment (10) *areas of exclusion and marginalization *‘new poverty’ (downgrading of middle classes) *areas of unemployment '''3B. Spaces produced by elite strategies (legal and illegal) ' *Projects, plans or public works heavily affected by corruption (could be expressed by a point on an area designed by other categories as flagship, or state led reinvestment) *strategic plans designed by the ruling groups (outside and beyond urban planning legislation) *speculative illegal (or almost illegal) buildings and illegal elite villas *… '3C. Exclusionary zones ' *exclusionary zones (5) *public and private spaces with restricted or controlled access, private security '''3D. Displacement and evictions 3E. Spaces of repression and control ' *Control and repression in public spaces (civic codes, cameras, extreme policing…) *Extreme repression (area of militarization, para-militarization) '''3F. New spaces of extreme exploitation of labour ' *private services using flexible and very low paid work (also the knowledge work) *flexicurity dogma and precarious working conditions *special production zones (e.g. sweatshops, maquillas) *Areas of production plants almost illegal or illegal, and /or without or with few workers rights (industry, agriculture...) *Outsourcing … (e.g. cleaning companies in public services) *Fast construction projects violating security measures and working rights (e.g. Olympic construction camps) '3G Environmental degradation… ' '''3H. Where the recipe fails *failed projects (15) *unrealised projects / delayed *… LAYER 4: Geographies of the Crisis Attempting to map the spatial effects of the crisis (after 2008…): *In the name of the crisis: ‘crisis’ as an opportunity to accelerate processes of neoliberalisation (deregulation) of the system and shrinking/privatisation of public sector (privatisation of public services, «fast track»1 frameworks of investment procedures, violation of existing regulations and rights etc *Areas with extended phenomena of foreclosures and seizures. *Failed investment (eg. Dubai) *Reinforced authoritarianism in the name of the crisis: policing, control and repression *Places of fear *Reappearence of Kensyanism (remunicipalisation of water, new state led programmes, social housing projects) *... LAYER 5: Possible Urban Worlds 5 Α. Resistance/ Contested spaces *Fights to gain rights, spaces, access to *reclaiming (included the environmental dimensions) *contested spaces, contested projects *conflicts about identities of places *… 5 B. Building alternatives in everyday life *Developing alternatives to everyday life, housing, collective spaces, culture, art, housework / reproduction work / work of care (gender role) *self-management (self organised spaces), cooperatives *collective urbanization (social and cultural infrastructure) *spaces of happiness (and pleasure) *victories *Appropriation of public spaces, housing, social centre, art and culture workshops... *… Category:NMM Categories Category:Materials Category:references